


Immolate

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Obi-wan, Darth Regret haha..., Death Fic, I'm a monster gods, M/M, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan, Star Wars AU, The Phantom Menace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loved you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Erin who gave me this idea on tumblr.  
> I hope this breaks you as much as it just did me to write.  
> The last five lines okay... gods _the last five_.

It's unfortunate, Obi-Wan thinks that the game must end. It has been entertaining. A welcome respite from boredom and the constant nagging of his Master over the years. But all games have their endings and Obi-Wan is going to make sure this one ends with a bang.

Literally.

“Don’t do this.”

“But it’s going to be so spectacular,” Obi-Wan protests lightly, amusement plain to hear as he strolls casually around the edge of the room. “I’ve spent years planning for this, would you really deny me my moment?”

“If it will harm innocents? Yes.”

The man in the middle of the room is kneeling, cut and bloodied from blades slashing his skin. There is a strong scent of burning in the room, marks standing out in sharp contrast on his pale brown tunics. There is exhaustion in his body, a form pushed past the point of exertion and now left to try and maintain itself when there is scant anything left in its reserves.

Obi-Wan sighs dramatically, waving a hand and a sharp spasm ripples through the man who had foolishly come after him alone.

“Innocents are injured in war no matter what you do. The best you can hope for is as little collateral damage as possible,” Obi-Wan points out, staring impassively at the now gasping man.

“The best defence you can come up with?” The man near spits at him, raising his head and locking his gaze with Obi-Wan. “That people die so what does it matter if it’s one or a hundred? That is not the way of the Jedi.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not exactly a Jedi,” Obi-Wan reminds him mildly, but his words are undermined by the sharp flare of anger in his eyes. They don’t glow amber, not really. His natural green-blue hue is still present, but bright flecks of golden amber are speckled among their natural colour. “Haven’t been since, oh, about ten years ago.”

Obi-Wan crosses the floor in a heart-beat, somehow able to kneel down before him before he can move away.

“You saw to that remember?” Obi-wan hisses, those golden flecks blazing brightly for a second before the flare dies and Obi-Wan reaches out a hand to trace his jaw.

“I stopped being a Jedi the day you rejected me Qui-Gon Jinn,” Obi-Wan whispers, tracing Qui-Gon’s lips with his fingers. “I came to you, expecting the same trust and faith I had placed in you. Instead…”

Obi-Wan smiles, bitter and full of pain-fuelled anger it makes Qui-Gon’s heart ache.

“Instead you called me darkened and accused me of betrayal,” Obi-Wan presses his fingers lightly against Qui-Gon’s lips. “You didn’t look any further than the darkness hanging over me before deciding you knew all you needed to know.”

Suddenly Obi-Wan’s fingers grip his chin tightly, pressing harshly into his flesh and causing his to hiss out a pained breath.

“Your reaction drove me right to him!” Obi-Wan spat, agony and rage turning his eyes contradictory hues of green and gold. “And then he took the greatest pleasure taking me apart until all that was left was anger and pain and bitter, bitter grief.”

The grip on his chin softened as Obi-Wan’s other hand came up and pressed against his cheek. The skin was warm, callouses brushing against his skin and Qui-Gon realised Obi-Wan was trembling.

In a voice far quieter than Obi-Wan has spoken thus far, the ex-Jedi confesses, like he were speaking some terrible secret he had never before aired.

“I loved you.”

Qui-Gon’s heart stops. Gods but this was not what he had expected when he had come to right the wrongs of his past.

“I loved you so much I would have died for you,” Obi-Wan cries, eyes dim and empty of anything save the grief he had carried for too long in his heart. “I almost did. And you responded by deciding me unworthy of even being listened to when I came to you in trust.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes slip closed, unable to bear looking at his once-padawan any longer. Obi-Wan doesn’t stop him or force him to reopen them.

“I’m sorry,” Qui-Gon says softly, as though his words can change anything now.

Obi-Wan lets go of his chin, his hands slipping away from his body and forcing Qui-Gon to open his eyes again to watch as Obi-Wan returns to the edge of the room.

“Sorry doesn’t change it.”

Obi-Wan’s voice is cold, devoid of the grief and emotion he had allowed through only moments ago. Now he is closed off and barred to Qui-Gon.

“You shouldn’t have followed me Master,” Obi-Wan says as he gives Qui-Gon a cold-lipped smile. “I might have let you live to see the peace you’ve been fighting for so long.”

 

* * * * *

 

In the dark reaches of space, obscured by an asteroid field, the death of one more Jedi Master is scarcely felt. So many have died over the years, one more is no great reason to pause and consider.

Master Yoda, nine-hundred years old, stops in the middle of speaking to Knight Skywalker, pressing a clawed hand to his breast.

Anakin lets out a sharp breath as he realises what the sudden burst of what feels like a small sun in the Force means.

“No.”

Yoda’s eyes slip closed as his ears fall to rest on his shoulders, “gone Master Qui-Gon is. With the Force he is.”

None of them know what to say to that and there is silence in the Council Chamber.

 

* * * * *

 

In the darkness of the room Obi-Wan lets out a keening wail.

Must he destroy everything he touches?

_‘Obi-Wan.’_

A soft caress atop his head causes him to hunch into himself, kneeling beside the body of the man he loved and hated and had killed.

_‘I forgive you Obi-Wan.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Immolate - transitive verb  
> 1: "to offer in sacrifice; especially to kill as a sacrificial victim"  
> 2: "to kill or destroy often by fire"


End file.
